memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Space Station K-13
| factype = space station | affiliation = Federation | status = operational (2410) | altimage = K-13 insignia.jpg }} Deep Space Station K-13 was a Federation space station that was formerly situated in the Deneva system in 2270 and currently situated near Draconis III after being flung back to the year 1570. (Star Trek Online) Service history In the year 2270, all communication from K-13 mysteriously ceased. At the suggestion of Admiral Isaac Garrett, a Starfleet captain was sent to the Deneva system to find out what's going on. Upon arriving, two ships - the and an unknown Pioneer-class - attacked the captain's ship. After disabling the ships and a mysterious message from the Myrmidon s captain about parasites, the crew of the ship beamed onto the space station. Upon arrival, they found the place ravaged and, upon finding the medical bay, were confronted by an unaffected Vulcan medical officer named T'Met who made sure they were unaffected before joining them. Upon contacting the base, they learned there was a second on board unaffected Lieutenant commander Montgomery Scott. Agreeing to meet up with him, the boarding party made their way down to engineering where they learned that the crew there were infected by neural parasites once more. Once the UV lighting was restored, the crew found themselves attacked by Na'kuhl boarders, who orchestrated the invasion. After defeating the attackers, Ensign Hunter, who was the newest member of the ship's crew, revealed himself to actually be Daniels, who told them of the Na'khul and why they were there for. When the went to investigate what was going on, it found itself overwhelmed and destroyed by a Na'khul ship. Together with the restored Myrmidon, the captain defeated the ship but the explosion caused a spatial rift that pulled the space station in. Despite their best attempts, a number of crew were left behind when it was pulled in. ( ) Stuck in the year 1571, the remaining crew, comprised of both Federation personnel and Klingon prisoners, were forced to be placed in suspended animation save for three personnel members after all other attempts to return to some sort of civilization failed. The three would transport to the nearby Draconis III to live out their lives. The space station would remain in dissuse for centuries until it was discovered by the Ferengi DaiMon Madron and a captain from the Alpha Quadrant Alliance - who may or may not have been the one who witnessed the space station's disappearance 140 years prior - the latter having aid a Lukari exploration of the area past their home. Madron attempted to lay claim with the space station with the aid of a group of Nausicaan mercenaries, but the mercenaries were defeated and Madron driven off after his Nandi class ship was damaged. Realizing the potential of the discovery, the AQA member agreed to contact their dedicated fleet in order to repair the ship and rescue those in suspended animation. ( ) Crew manifest until 2270: *medical officer: **Ensign T'Met (female Vulcan) from 1571: *acting station commander: **Commander O'Ryan (Human) *chief engineer: **Meredith Nichols (female Human) *engineer: **Sheldon (Human) *nurse: **Dennis Sheridan (male Human) *security officer: **T'Von (female Vulcan) *crew: ** (Human) **Yashvi from 2410: *station commander: **Commander O'Ryan *chief engineer: **Sheldon **Lieutenant Reeve (Human) *Klingon force commander: **Captain B'ram (Klingon, until 2410) **Captain (male Klingon, from 2410) *Klingon force: **Lieutenant Varss **Soldier K'venn **Soldier Torgal **Soldier Laris **Soldier B'mera (female Klingon) **Squad leader Tomar Connections category:space stations category:federation starbases category:k class space stations